Kingdom Hearts III: The Last Battle
by xXDarkparadise09Xx
Summary: Hi! This is my first FF, but it's been a while since I started. Anywho, this is about Maleficent coming back with some new foes and friends. See inside for full summary!


_Hi peoples. This is my first Fanfiction so bear with me. ) So this one is a continuation of Kingdom Hearts. This, ladies, gentlemen, (and any others out there) is **Kingdom Hearts III: The Final Battle**. _

_**Full Summary**: Maleficent and her 'Band of Evil' are back and they want Kingdom Hearts. Sora, the Keyblade Master must fight her again along with a new group, The Deadly Seven. King Mickey Tells Sora that he, Riku, and Kairi must once again leave their home to fight not only Maleficent, but the Darkness itself. To aid our favorite heroes are four other Keyblade Wielders. Even though they are all supposed to work together, harmony evades the new group of seven Wielders. Can they all learn to get along before Darkness and Maleficent prevail? Will the Light shine brightly forevermore or will Darkness conquer all? _

_Okay, I know the summary sucks but meh, can't all be good right?_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts. The Characters are not mine nor are the worlds._

"Talking"

_"Namine/ Roxas"_

_Emphasis/dream/flashback/Lyrics_

'Thoughts'

_XoXThe DreamXoX _

A gentle, warm breeze blew through the soft auburn hair of a young woman as she sat on the damp, wooden deck watching the breathtaking sunset. She sighed as the orange ball dipped into the horizon, sinking into the crystal blue water. Her clear, warm, Cobalt blue eyes scanned the vast sea in front of her for nothing in particular. Her eyes began to feel heavy as the familiar feeling of drowsiness washed over her. Her thoughts drifted until she was asleep.

* * *

_The young woman opend her eyes and blinked. She sat up and looked around wildly, her heart pounding in her chest. though she dreamed often, she had never visited this place before. She was laying in the middle of a large green field with wild flowers that stood at least 4 feet high. The warm wind was blowing gently and the sun was shining, warming her skin. She felt great peace and serenity in this strange land. _

_"Hey there!" She screamed as a cheerful voice shouted their greeting. "Whoa, easy there. I was just syaing hi." The voice huffed. _

_"Well you idot, you shouldn't have scared her like that!" Said a monotone voice. "Just ignore her, Kairi." the young woman named Kairi, narrowed her eyes. _

_"How do you know my name? Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me? Who-" The second voice interupted Kairi's chain of questions. _

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! RELAX! Sheesh . One at a time!" The second voice cleared her throat. "In order: We know everything about you, My name is of no importance, but you can call me Destiny, you're in Serenity Fields, and we need to tell you something. Oh and she's called Sunny." Kairi giggled._

_"Why?" Suddenly a shot blonde with bigblue eyes shot up from the grass and flowers to catch a white butterfly. She was weaing a pure white tunic with golden ties and ribbons. Kairi watched in fascination as the woman -- whom she guessed to be 'Sunny', jumped like a frog to catch the butterfly that evaded her. Kairi felt something bursh her arm. She whipped her head to the left to find a taller woman with black hair, purple eyes, and a black tunic, silver ribbons and ties all around._

_"That's why. Anyway, I need to do something for me," Kairi nodded while watching Sunny jump around like an idiot. "One, ignore her and pay attention." Kairi blushed and tunred her attention back on the dark beauty before her. "Thank you." It was ethen that Kairi noticed that Sunny and Destiny sounded familiar. "Anyway, Kairi...I heed you a warning. You will travel on anothr journey soon and on that journey be sure to heed this warning," Kairi blinked and gasped. The sun was gone, the flowers and grasses were gone, and sunny had disapeared. The calm and Serene feeling Kairi had felt seconds ago disapated. "Someone you love will die." _

_"Who?" Kairi all but whispered. She felt cold, alone, and scared. Destiny's precence left her. _

_"I cannot say, I'm afraid." Kairi growled in anger. _

_"Why not?!" Destiny sighed. _

_"Because the fate of the worlds rest upon the fact that they have to die!" Destiny shouted. She was upset, Kairi could tell though she didn't know why._

_"Fine. Who kills them then?" When Destiny didn't say anything, Kairi frowned. Destiny's voice reached her ears. The asnwer caused Kairi to freeze and her heart to stop. She was terrified now. _

_"You kill them." _

* * *

_Short, I know but it's only a prolouge. Chap one will be up soon. soon as I get my lazy arse in gear. Heh. _

_Till then, _

_Kat_


End file.
